Existing liquid level transmitter encoders such as those using optical encoders suffer from various drawbacks such as susceptibility to dust and other contaminates, LED failure, and assembly time and cost. Magnetic encoders suffer from resolution degradation that can arise from misalignment between magnets and sensors. The present embodiments seek to provide for an improved liquid level transmission system that overcomes these drawbacks and provides for a reliable, real-time system and process.